


Pre injustice

by Vonxhang



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang
Summary: 在一切的一切发生之前。两个猜心爱好者的悲剧故事。互攻警告。





	Pre injustice

Pre Injustice 

1.  
他们曾经保持过一段亲密关系。  
非常隐秘，知道这件事的联盟内部的成员都仅靠猜测。这是Clark先提出的，他享受这种隐秘的安全的恋情。就像他享受每个傍晚他结束工作，飞快地冲回韦恩庄园，与他的爱人纠缠直至夜巡和突发情况将他们打断。反之，公开关系也没有什么太大的好处，所有单人面对的黑白分明问题都会被绑上感性的因素，不管是蝙蝠还是Bruce，他们都会被闪光灯照得不看烦扰。  
Bruce同意了这个，那天他们正在房间里，Clark用老式的剃刀帮男人刮胡子。薄而纤细的刀锋刮过他的脸颊和脖子，在这个素日将自己包裹在最谨慎的铠甲中的人的要害处游走。曼妙，脆弱，危险且引人遐思。刮下那些白色泡沫后露出的皮肤仿佛自带迷幻药剂，让两人呼吸贴紧，唇尖轻轻相碰。  
“想要割下去试试吗？”Bruce仰头，蓝眸微垂看向那个拿着剃刀的男人。Clark为此感到裤裆紧绷。  
那天Clark用这把剃刀割开了对方的衣服，他因为过于激动而在Bruce左胸口留下了一道浅浅的刮痕。那是伤痕累累的身躯上为数不多的光洁皮肤，这一丝红色勾引他几乎丧失理智的亲吻上去，腥甜触及舌尖炸开，叫他忍不住吸吮渴求更多。

“人皆有弑神之心，Clark，”Bruce捏着他的下巴将他从自己胸口抬起，那一道浅浅的刮痕已经被吻痕覆盖了，看上去红艳一片远比当初的伤口大了数倍。Bruce吻上他的唇，手指也点上了对方的胸膛，下面那颗钢铁心脏因为他的触碰而颤抖：“告诉我，你会流血吗？”

如果你会，那就象征着死亡。没有人类能够单独杀掉你，但一旦你流血，你将不再是神话，群鲨围攻，击破希望打碎美好只需要一个小小的裂口罢了。

“为了保护你，当然，我没有理由拒绝。”Bruce同意了他隐瞒关系的请求，做得比Clark还要好。

但是慢慢的，他开始期待Bruce能够在别人联盟成员好奇的时候稍微流露一点，哪怕一点点的慌乱或者占有欲。他否认的时候心跳没有变化，呼吸平稳，Clark想，就像是在说真话。Diana似乎很满意这个反应，她转身离开了，Clark知道这位半神公主对自己感情，他或许缺乏处理关系的经验，但他十分敏锐。Bruce应该也知道，他为什么不愿透露一点儿讯息呢？然后他开始反思他们的相处——这似乎不怎么健康，他们甚至很少交谈，或者说没空交谈，又或者不管他们谈什么，只要周遭无人且Bruce用那种他所熟悉的，不属于bat的眼神看着他，他们吻到一起只需要一分钟，撕扯对方的衣服一分钟都不用。接下来的问题是Bruce如何把小镇男孩引导成为性爱高手的。想到这里Clark有些脸红，他从不知道自己有这么多的幻想，也从未想过这些都得以实现。  
这只能怪他们相处的时间总是不够。Clark知道，所以总是没有机会按照他想的那样，静静地抱在一起说一些很蠢的话。他感到不安，而且这种不安愈演愈烈。

Clark在他的双重身份中得到喘息的机会，他和Lois，Jimmy一起赶稿，间隙谈论一下关于社会、人生、感情和家庭。他爱那个时候的办公室，归属感像是Lois的香水，和空气中永远散不掉的咖啡香气一样，缭绕在他鼻尖，直至他习惯了这些细小的分子，成为他们的一部分。

“你闻上去像个泡在编辑部时间过长的打印机，”Bruce在他耳边轻嗅，“油墨、咖啡、尼古丁、衣物柔顺剂，还有雏菊和玫瑰。”每一个名词都让男人的指尖往下一寸，不经意间被解开的衣扣叫他绷紧了身体。Clark感到口干舌燥且手足无措，他其实想跟Bruce谈一谈他们的问题，但他不想打断这个。他们在银行休息日的一大早就滚在了一起，这几乎是一个圣诞节了。Bruce用他的亲吻和舌头和手指，和别的东西一起，将他身上那股星球日报味儿“香水”给掩盖，餍足和相拥的温暖解决了他心头的一切疑虑。

思想一旦诞生就不会主动消失——名著之所以值得阅读因为他们说的都是真理。Clark大口咽下苦涩的咖啡，在休息间里有些烦躁的抓握了一下自己的头发。他还是该跟Bruce谈谈，性爱带来的安抚冷得就像没有人的床位一样快。

Clark提了分手。  
他不知道该怎么去应对他和Bruce在每一次性爱间的空隙，那些时间和冰冷的空气，就像是在提醒他，他们的关系如同瞭望塔一样悬停在真空中，一切的一切都仅仅依靠那些不可见的引力。而Clark已经开始感受到引力的衰退了，他能感受得到Bruce对他似乎不再有强烈的爱意。  
Bruce张了张嘴，似乎是想要问些什么，但他只是点了点头。过了半晌，他才笑了笑说，我刚刚有一瞬间以为你是想要跟我告白，Clark。  
后者苦涩干冷地想，你也从没有跟我说过，哪怕一句爱语。  
这段秘密关系和平的终结于此。

 

2.  
但也并没有结束得那么干净。  
酣战，思念，习惯，难得地独处机会，或许还有些什么谁也知道却不肯说破的东西。他们在分手后的一周再次滚上了床。  
准确来说这次并不是在床上，他们在瞭望塔的资料储藏室里滚成了一团。昏暗的光线和汗水，看不清面目的亲吻和喘息，甚至比他们之前的任何一次来得都要激烈。他们撞翻了架子，轮流把对方抵上墙壁只为了能将舌头插进对方喉咙，他们粗暴的掀翻了桌上的所有东西，在那冷硬的防火金属上烧成一团，互相啃咬着放肆地做爱。  
就让他们这么知道也没有关系，Clark这样想。他吻上对方喉结时Bruce毫不压抑的呻吟将整个房间都丢进了太阳里。  
他们在那个可怜的储藏室里做了整整一夜，说了无数下流话，大声的笑和呻吟，亲吻每一寸肌肤不肯落下，轮流进入对方的身体，高潮，直到身体不能在承受更多。

他们甚至没有办法好好地整理自己，这房间什么设施都没有。Bruce拉开了房门先踏了出去，就算他们知道了也没什么大不了的，不是吗？

可惜那天整个瞭望塔似乎只有他们两人。Clark觉得自己满腹的草稿都落了空，只余下他跟Bruce面面相觑。抵死纠缠的热度在这偌大的空间中缓慢冷却了下来，安静的四周叫他们脑子里忍不住重放刚刚的呻吟声，似乎这样能安慰一下缺失了什么的心脏。

“我先去洗个澡。”Bruce解下了披风抱在手里，他也没有带头罩，汗湿的头发和裸露的红耳朵看上去色情至极，耳根下还留着吻痕。他回头看了看身边的人，Clark不清楚这个暗示是他想要摆脱自己，还是让自己同去。过了几秒钟，Clark才有些僵硬地点了下头。他嘴里还残留着一些味道，一些火辣的触感还抵在他喉咙深处，但Bruce已经举步向前。  
“对不起。”  
声音仿佛是冲着单行道飞速冲出去的车，Clark简直想要咬住舌头或是快些补充点什么。但他不知道该补充些什么话，他不知道自己在为了什么道歉。那是一句飘在真空里的话——他想到了油墨香，咖啡和尼古丁，在这一瞬间开始想念温暖的车矢菊和玫瑰，他不知道自己在害怕什么，但他急迫地想要回到地面上，钻进潮湿温热的泥土里，和透过玉米叶的阳光，即使他才是会飞的那个人。

他在星球日报呆了两天，他不知道自己在害怕什么期待些什么。他几乎是用上了超级听力在等待那个熟悉的通讯，又或者他只用轻轻呼唤一声就好。但安静让他窒息。

直到瞭望塔的呼叫传来，Clark回到三天前所在的地方的时候，才发现那个储藏室已经被清空了。

时间线仿佛一下子被拉长了，从分钟，到天，到数周。

Clark接受了Lois的暗示，向她告白。  
他感到了前所未有的安心，似乎他已经毫无恐惧，不再可能为了对方一个眼神而牵肠挂肚和心惊胆颤，仿佛瞬间冲出了这个扇区，再跌落进最深的海沟，他回想他和Bruce，回想所有上一秒才浸在岩浆里，下一秒就坠入酷寒的不安和焦躁。可能这才是我想要的，他长久地凝视黑夜，似乎想要从那里面找出些什么，心跳微微颤动。

Clark嘴唇微微开合了两下，他知道对方没有超级听力，也知道自己的房间里没有监听设备。或者说即使二者皆有，也不会有人能听到这句话了。

 

后来的故事，就是所有人熟悉的，一切开始的地方。

 

———  
,...Maybe ending?


End file.
